The Mysterious Traveling Music Man
by ConsciousReality3
Summary: Join Victorique and Kujo in their next adventure! Victorique and Kujo have settled down in the small town of Chaos (Cha-os), where they are left to discover more and more things about eachother, and themselves! Not only do they get closer, they meet many new people in the small town! So join me as we watch Kujo and Victorique grow, learn, love, laugh, cry, you name it! Enjoy! (:
1. Introduction

Prologue

Dear Readers,

Hello! I'm ConsciousReality and this is my Gosick fan-fiction. I've known about this anime for two years, watching it for the first time in 2012. I re-watched the anime this year and remembered just how much I love it. I'm not going to compare it to anything or say its the best, I'm simply going to say I enjoy it immensely. The love shared between Kujo and Victorique is nothing short of inspiring. It's a romance that shows that love can truly get two people through anything. So I want to continue that journey of love. That passion they both share. I want to continue their story, keep it alive. So if you're willing I'd like to go on a journey with you reader, one that's hard to forget. Many characters will be introduced, many problems discovered and solved, and plenty of Kujo and Victorique fluff. So please, above all else, enjoy.

*NOTE: The first installment to this fluffy story will be up in the next couple days, I'm just sorting some things out and playing around with fanfiction ;p Please Forgive the lack of double spacing, I'm working things out and I'll do the best I can!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: New Beginnings and the Mystery Man on the Doorstep

Year: 1929

Date: August 1st

Our story starts naturally in the Kingdom of Sauville, in a small town by the name of Chaos(Cha-os). In this town resides a small number of residents, fifty to be exact. Though recently, that number was increased by two. Victorique de Blois and Kazuya Kujo were their names, and the two were currently at a stand off in their homely little cottage.

It had all started when Kujo woke up early, after all, his time in the military had taught him to sleep light. Outside it was raining, hard. Thunder rumbled and lightening crashed, illuminating Kujo's long shadow on the wooden floor. He'd taken a few steps down the hallway to arrive in the central living space, not completely furnished but homely. The pre-installed radiator seemed to call to him, Kujo flicking the switch and smiling when it hummed to life. He made his way over to their electric icebox, but not before stubbing his toe on their oak kitchen table. He hissed in pain, grabbing his toe and hopping around. He decided that compared to Victorique's kick, well, a table couldn't possibly compare. Kujo opened the Icebox to find that what he needed was in fact _gone. _He sighed, "Victorique huh? And she says I eat all the food" he said to himself, chuckling with a smile. Kujo shrugged, turning on the stove.

_"I wonder if Victorique's awake, she normally doesn't sleep too well during thunderstorms." _Kujo set the tea kettle down, looking outside the glass pane. He hadn't been able to sleep well either, for different reasons of course. After the war his perspective of the world changed. Thankfully Victorique had not, at least, not that he could see. He padded down the hallway and stopped in front of a closed door. Knocking once he entered, restraining a laugh at the sight. Victorique was completely sprawled on out on the bed, breathing softly, the blankets on the floor. He picked them up, gently covering her once again. "So beautiful" he whispered, his eyes traveling along her face and silvery tresses. He was about to leave when he heard her stir, she sat up rubbing her eye. "Kujo? What- lightening cracked, a frightened Victorique squeaked and darted under the covers. "You emptied the icebox again, Victorique" Kujo informed, watching the trembling blob of covers in amusement. "Thats the least of our problems baka Kujo! Make this storm go away!" her cries muffled beneath the heavy blankets. "I have to go out there and get the things for your omlet" Kujo replied, seemingly ignoring her. "You will not leave this house Kujo or I swear I will-

"What? It doesn't seem like you can threaten me much beneath those covers" Kujo teased, a playful shine in his eyes. Things were silent, all except the rain softly pounding on the roof.

"I'll revoke your _privilages_" she growled, sounding quite threatening under the blanket.

So thats where the two are now, standing and laying in silence. The playfulness in Kujo's eyes was gone. On one hand, losing his "privilages" would be quite severe for his emotional health. On the other hand, a hungry Victorique is not a happy one. She'd be grumpy until she was given food and that just wouldn't be fun for anyone. With a deep sigh he padded over to Victorique, ripping the blankets off her trembling form. She squeaked once again, Kujo picking her up bridal style.

"Kujo, I demand to know-"

"To the couch" Kujo interrupted, setting her down on the grey love seat. Her arms were crossed and her face twisted in a pout.

"Here" Kujo said, laying a different blanket over her shoulders. She smiled, blushing slightly when he set a teacup and teapot on the coffee table in front of her. Her blush skyrocketed to cherry red when he planted a kiss on her head.

"I'll be no more than twenty minutes I swear" Kujo promised, tugging on his coat and hat.

"Just know that your privileges hang in the balance" she said lightly, sipping her tea.

Kujo flashed her a smile, "Make it ten."

He opened the door, only to stop and stare. Victorique eyed him curiously, "Kujo? Why're you just-

"Victorique get the medical kit in the bathroom, _now"_ his voice was deathly serious.

Without missing a beat she set the cup down and ran down the hall, Kujo still staring. On the steps to their small house was a man, face down, blood pooling beneath him.

*AUTHORS NOTE*

So that was the first chapter! Did you enjoy? Did you not? Please, feel free to tell me! No negative comments though, the good ol self esteem just can't take it. Constructive criticism is certainly appreciated. I'd just like to mention that this fanfiction will have nothing to do with the upcoming "Gosick RED" series for anyone who was expecting that I apologize. Also I'd like to address that Kujo and Victorique are both 20 years old and counting in this fanfiction. Other than that there isn't too much to say, I hope you enjoyed! Please, if you have anything at all to say leave a review or message me, either is fine. If you do review just know that I _will_ message you back. Cheers!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Love and Fear, they know both

After two grueling hours of stitches and blood the young couple sat in their tiny bathroom, exhausted. At least their "patient" hadn't been hard to deal with. The only thing he'd asked was that they cleanse their hands before touching him, which they did with haste.

Victorique was currently cleaning Kujo's hands of blood, which were trembling.

She stopped and sighed, "Is it the blood, Kujo?"

He nodded his head, his eyes not meeting hers. Victorique's small hand dabbed his face, another spot of crimson disappearing under her caring hands. She set the cloth down, taking his cleaned hands in hers.

"I waited for you, for a long time," she started. Kujo knew she'd waited. He was the same, his mind only thinking when he could get back to her.

"Have you changed, Kujo?" she asked, her eyes seeming to brim with tears. His thumb trailed over her tear, his other hand tilting her chin up. Victorique searched his dark eyes, finding one thing: love.

"Nothings changed, except one thing," Kujo hinted, his words soft but playful. Their lips were centimeters apart, Victorique's face full of pink. His hot breath gave her chills, they traveled down her spine, the vulnerable girl holding back a gasp.

Her voice was breathless, "O-one thing?" Victorique questioned. For what seemed like the first ever, Kujo knew something she didn't.

"How much _more_ I love you," Kujo answered, bringing his eager lips down to her nervous ones.

The duo exited the bathroom some time later (the concept of time escaping their minds during their "activity") to find the patched up man fast asleep on the love-seat.

"You go get dressed, I'll look after him," Kujo said, she nodded, a blush still present on her cheeks. Kujo sat down heavily in the wooden chair. It had been a _long_ morning to say the least and in the end he never took two steps out the door. Kujo chuckled. Did Victorique have fate itself wrapped around her beautiful little finger? After all, a man just happened to be splayed over his doorstep just as he was about to leave. He looked down to see that the mans eyes had opened and were studying him quite intently. With a small cry he jumped back, landing hard on the wooden floor. He heard Victorique's small feet running down the hallway, a call of, "Kujo?! Kujo are you okay?!" accompanying them.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to frighten you, are you alright?" the man asked, a look of genuine concern on his face.

"Uh-no im fine sir, thank you," Kujo replied, getting to his feet with the help of Victorique. The man sat up, "And to whom do I owe my gracious thanks to?" his voice was polite but warm like one of Mrs. Lawlette's pie's(a quite extraordinary baker in the town of Chaos.)

Kujo held out his hand, "Im Kazuya Kujo, this is Victorique De Blois."

The man took the outstretched hand, "Im Phillip Centerworth, the music man."

*AUTHORS NOTE*

Im really really sorry about not uploading super fast! Some things got in the way and gah! Anyways, just wanted to address a couple things. One, Kujo and Victorique are not married, in case you couldn't already tell. And two, this story is probably not going to have a lot of mystery simply because I want to focus more on the relationship between the two. But other than that, thats all I have to say! I hope you enjoyed it and if ya wanna leave a review or send me a message! The next upload will be within the next two days! Cheers!


	4. Chapter 3: Phillip Centerworth

Chapter Three: Phillip CenterWorth the Traveling Musician and Words Spoken in the Moon Light

"The music man? Chaos has one of those?" Kujo questioned, to which Phillip shook his head.

"I'm a traveling Musician, maybe I can tell you of my adventures over some tea" he offered, Victorique raising an eyebrow.

"What makes you think we'd talk over tea?" Victorique asked, the silence deafening to Kujo. Kujo's dark eyes moved down to Phillip's injury, the bandages covering it soaked in red.

"U-um we should probably dress your wounds again, Victorique-

She interrupted him, "Yes, I'll go get what you need," then when he was out of hearing distance she muttered: "Baka Kujo."

The bandages were unwrapped and what lay beneath surprised Kujo. It didn't look nearly as bad as it did just hours before. In fact it was nothing but a faint white line on his stomach. Kujo knew immediately that it wasn't normal but didn't say anything as he disposed of the blood covered wrappings.

"You must be Chinese, ," Phillip commented, righting his ruined traveling clothes.

"You'd be right Mr. Centerworth," Kujo replied, the tension in the room rising with every second. Thankfully Victorique entered the room, though without medical supplies.

"Would you like to tell us what happened to you, ?" she asked, her voice carrying a demanding undertone. Phillip gave her a smile, putting his long brown hair into a single ponytail.

"Im afraid I cannot disclose the details but do not be alarmed, your helping me has burdened me with a debt in which I cannot repay," the man replied, stopping at the door.

"Im staying in a house near the Bakery in town, feel free to visit anytime" Phillip added, before leaving the young couples cottage. The two lovers looked at each other, nothing but confusion etched into their faces.

After a few hours the couple lay on their love seat, Victorique having a nice view of the ceiling from Kujo's lap. The two had just had a breakfast supper of sorts, Kujo managing to stop at the grocery story an hour previously, without losing his privileges. It wasn't particularly filling but enough for the two to settle in comfortable silence on the couch.

"Not all the pieces of chaos have been assembled but my wellspring of wisdom tells me that Phillip Centerworth is a man of good heart and will," the grey wolf informed. Her drowsy emeralds slowly watched as Kujo's hands tended to her silvery strands, combing them left to right.

"He didn't seem like a bad person, we all have things to hide, so does he," Kujo stated, wanting to think the best of Phillip.

"But don't you think he owes the people who saved his life an explanation?" Victorique questioned, Kujo shrugging in reply.

"We may have saved his life but he knows nothing about us, I think he'll tell us in time," Kujo reasoned.

"But he did say he was a traveling musician did he not? We're clearly on some sort of-

The young "detective" was stopped by her Chinese squirrel who had covered his lips in hers. He was always soft and gentle to her, his kiss was no different. Despite the deep crimson on her face she settled into the kiss, one of her small hands holding his cheek. As his feelings grew for this stubborn, self promoted princess, he'd always dreamed of kissing her. Now that the two lived alone and in a relationship he normally could never hold himself back for long. Her kiss was like the nicotine he secretly missed, his comrades often handing him one of the popular "cancer-sticks" before a skirmish or battle back in the war. Victorique on the other hand had always wondered about kissing him very early on in their relationship; before they even acknowledged the feelings they had for each other. She at first wanted to kiss him out of curiosity but it quickly became more than just curiosity, wanting a taste of his lips. So as their hearts beat fast and love ran high, the Monstre Charmant and her loyal rabbit succumbed to the intoxicating taste of love.

Kujo awoke from his light sleep to the sound of screaming and blearily charged down the hall towards Victorique's room. He rushed in to find her with tears on her face and a wild look in her eyes. Kujo wrapped his arms around her and smoothed down her hair, whispering ",Shh it's okay, im here now," into her ear like a mantra. It was an entire hour before she calmed down enough to speak. Judging by the way she looked when he entered, he could only guess what it was about.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice soft and comforting. There was silence, then her voice.

"I-I saw you die Kujo, without me," her voice quiet. He waited. More silence. Her voice cut the silence again, dripping quiet tones and dreadful words.

"You were in the war Kujo, you rushed ahead, only to get blown to pieces," she continued, her eyes spilling tears once again. Kujo held her tighter.

_It isn't fair, it isn't damn fair! She wasn't even there yet she suffers the same if not more than I do?! What kind of cruel act of God is this?!_ Kujo's thoughts raged like thunder but was quelled instantly by the soft words of his beloved.

"The worst part was that nobody seemed to care, they just kept movingly along, no one cared that _my _Kujo, my _heart_, died," she started sobbing once again. Kujo's eyes were hard and his lips a tight line as he held Victorique's quaking shoulders. _I gotta make this right, don't I? I have to show her that I won't be leaving, not anytime soon_. He wiped the tears away, tilting her face to his.

"Look in my eyes Victorique, what do you see?" he asked, Victorique's watery green eyes searching his.

"I see, love, and pain," she replied, Kujo nodded.

"Yes, Im in pain because you are, because I'm your heart," Kujo's voice full of conviction.

"I'm not leaving you, _ever_ again, no matter what happens I'll be here," Kujo reassured, Victorique burying her head into his chest.

"Stay here tonight, Kujo," Victorique murmured, she already felt her eyelids getting heavy. A light blush rose on Kujo's cheeks, this would be the first time either of them slept with another person, let alone each other.

"Okay," Kujo replied, it was really all he could say. Not in a million years did he think _Victorique _ would ask him to sleep with her but after all, desperate times do call for desperate measures. Though for Victorique it was not only because of the dream but she'd thought about if for a long time. She'd wanted to ask him to sleep with her ever since the first day they moved in. She also needed to feel safe and the only time she felt that was by Kujo's side. The two settled in a comfortable position, his arms around her stomach, her small hands covering them. Kujo began humming softly in her ear, a small smile of contentment appearing on her face. Her eyes closed, her breath settled, and all was quiet. Kujo continued to hum, until he too, slipped into the silence of sleep.

***Authors Note***

Hello! I hope you enjoyed! If you did leave a review or message me(if you want). I tried to make this one a bit longer and will continue to do so but just keep in mind that im in school and things so I'll try to do my best! Have a lovely day wherever you guys are, Cheers!


End file.
